Junko Kusaka
Junko Kusaka (草冠純子, Kusaka Junko Lit; Grass Crown, Pure Child) is the oldest of four sisters, is the cousin of Shōjirō Kusaka and his siblings, as well as the cousin of Yūta Kusaka and his siblings. Junko is a S-Class level mage and is one of the few practitioners and subsequent master of Phase Magic. Appearance Junko is a beautiful young woman with long, almost knee length black hair and grey eyes, usually seen through her black oval shaped glasses. Junko is of a moderate height, standing over most of her oldest cousins, with a slim build and a moderate bust. Junko's normal attire consists of a school style uniform which consists of a mostly black top with red stripes going down the sleeves starting from the shoulder and creating a red ring at the bottom of the sleeve, and well as a red band along the bottom portion of the collar, and a segment of chain connected to the collar at the corners and a red tie, along with a short red, black rimmed and slightly frilled skirt. There is also a red rimmed pocket on the left breast of the top, and a pair of knee high boots. Junko is often seen with her hair tied in multiple ways ranging from braiding it into two separate braids from the back, to being tied with red ribbons a the base of her neck leaving the rest to just hang freely. Junko is shown to change her hair style frequently, with some other hair styles being that of twin pigtails, to ponytails. Personality Junko has shown to be an extremely sweet and kind young woman, but at the same time is also relatively clumsy and klutzy at times, as well as being naïve to certain things, but is overall a very kind hearted, caring, and well meaning person. Like her cousins Junko is often times willing to put others above herself when needed, and is willing to help without any gain on her part or even thinking about a reward for her help. Junko is shown to be a person who loves children, often playing with children when possible, and has a certain amount of motherly instinct when dealing with children. Junko is shown to care very deeply for her family, especially her female cousins, of whom she is shown to have a close bond and relationship with all of them as well as with her sisters. Junko has shown to an extreme pacifist and often refuses to fight unless absolutely necessary. Junko is shown to be an extremely hard person to get a rise out of, but has shown to exceedingly ruthless when pushed past her breaking point, often becoming very cold towards those who have push her anger. Junko when enraged is shown to be merciless and very aggressive towards her aggravator, and will often render them silent before they can push her any further. Junko has shown that when she is pushed even further past her normal breaking point, as characterized by her eyes turning blood red in color, she is often very violent towards almost everybody, as well as becoming very sadistic, often playing with and attempting to torture her aggressor. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Physical Attributes Great Strength Immense Speed Great Endurance and Pain Tolerance Durability Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Phase Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia Her profile picture used is of Saya Kisaragi from the anime series Blood-C. Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Swordswoman